It is desired to carry many elongated objects such as pens and oral vaporizers in carrying cases such that components thereof are not lost or are kept in an organized manner. Oral vaporizers such as e-cigarettes and oral personal vaporizers have numerous components for operation (oral vaporizers will be referred to generically herein as “e-cigarettes”).
For example, e-cigarettes have multiple components for use including a cartomizer and a battery. Often, a user of an e-cigarette will have a second cartomizer as well as a charger for recharging the battery. Unfortunately, with all of these components, it is undesirable to carry the components separately. Additionally, it is desirable to be able to quickly access and use the component stored within the carrying case. Further, sometimes it is desired to access the device for use without the risk of losing additional components stored within the carrying case.
The present invention relates to improvements in the art for containers for carrying one or more components of e-cigarettes and provides improvements over the art.